A Kiss Means Something
by THe Amazing Sponge
Summary: On Chikyuu, a kiss was special. Especially a first kiss. A kiss meant something. Something very special. . . AU T-P-JN Rating for violence and language (later chapters)
1. Introductions

A Kiss Means Something  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 1- Introductions  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Trunks was prowling the streets. The back alleys, more like. His Ki was so suppressed,   
  
only one person --- his mate, someone he had not met yet --  
  
could sense it.  
  
Why all the stealth? He was hiding. Hiding from his parents which meant, well, hiding  
  
from everybody. Why was that? Trunks was. . . a Prince. The  
  
Prince. The Prince of Vegeta-sei, the Prince of the Saiya-jins.  
  
Why was he, Prince of an entire planet, hiding? To get away. Away from the tortures  
  
of the h*ll-hole he called home. From the constant nagging and  
  
demanding of his sister. From the perpetual fighting of his parents. From the never-ending  
  
restraints of being in the palace, being royal in the public eye.  
  
He had had enough. This was not the first time he had run away, but it would be the first time he   
  
would not come back, not for a long while at least. He had  
  
planned it all beforehand, just in case.  
  
Deep in the border forest of Chikyuu, a small town neighbouring his own, was a cave.   
  
The cave was beautiful; inside, strange rocks on the walls  
  
glittered like diamonds, with or without light. The secluded area outside was even more majestic.   
  
The lush green trees were filled with delicious fruits and berries. It was so, so calm, so peaceful. A  
  
much better change from the frantic, rushed routines at the castle.  
  
He had food, and with the trees' bounty, he would last there for about 12 Smiling Moons,   
  
about 1 and a half years, until the snowy years would arrive.  
  
Trunks had finally gotten out of his city. It would be half a day until he would reach his  
  
destination. Sighing, Trunks continued on to his journey to his   
  
haven --- his calm, peaceful, quiet haven.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
A petite raven haired girl shot upright in bed. Her hair was limp with sweat and her  
  
breathing was ragged. She looked out the window at the sliver of  
  
silver that was the moon. Her door burst open suddenly and a man with the same type of a facial  
  
features and hair colour popped into her room.  
  
"Pan-chan, what is wrong? I felt your Ki spike up suddenly."  
  
"Uncle Goten, nothing is wrong. I-I just had a nightmare."  
  
"Oh. Okay then," Goten began to leave but Pan stopped him.  
  
"Uncle. . . Why did mama or papa not come check on me?"  
  
"They were sleeping."  
  
"Then why were you awake?"  
  
"I-uh. . ." Goten averted his gaze. "Midnightsnack," he hurriedly mumbled.  
  
"Wha--oh. . . Is Grandpa with you?"  
  
"No, he--" Goten was interrupted by the sound of someone commenting on a delicious pie  
  
that had been placed on the counter. "Hey. . .  
  
that was MY pie!" Goten rushed out. "G'night Panny-chan!"  
  
Pan laughed. "Night Uncle!"  
  
As the sound of his footsteps faded and the sound of munching began, Pan opened her  
  
two-story window and jumped out. She landed with one hand  
  
one the ground to keep balanced. She looked around and then closed the window by pulling a vine  
  
that had become tangled with the handle. She then darted  
  
toward the forest, toward the Ki that had awakened her.  
  
  
  
Pan darted through the trees. ":That Ki is getting stronger . . . I must be getting closer. . . :"   
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
Trunks stopped. He was nearing his destination. The only reason he had halted was because  
  
he sensed a Ki coming in his direction. ":It is probably  
  
an animal. I can kill it for food! I hope it is a deer though, other animals are not quite as tasty.:" Trunks  
  
got into a fighting stance, facing the Ki. A gust of wind  
  
blew him back a few paces but he found a young girl had just stopped running.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"I asked, did I not?"  
  
"Did you? For all I heard was 'Blah blah I am blind blah blah!'"  
  
"Blind? How am I blind?!"  
  
"EVERYONE should know who I am!"  
  
"Then why will you not answer my question?"  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"I asked, did I. . . " The girl growled. "Tell me who you are before I must resort to force!"  
  
"Force hmm? And what, should I be intimidated little girl?"  
  
"I am not little."  
  
"Oh alright little girl, what ever you say."  
  
"I AM NOT LITTLE YOU TWI--" With each word, she stepped closer to Trunks. When the were   
  
nose to nose, she stopped in mid-word and gasped.  
  
"Excuse me but 'twi' is not a word."  
  
"P-p-p-prince. . . Trunks?"  
  
"The one and only!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
"P-p-p-prince. . . Trunks?"  
  
"The one and only!"  
  
Pan's mouth gaped. Her jaw seemed like it was on the ground. ":P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-prince Trunks!  
  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh no! I-i-i called him a-a-a-a t-t-t-t-twit!  
  
I am in deep, deep trouble now. . . :"  
  
The Prince looked at her with an air of superiority. The wind blew his lavender hair off his  
  
forehead and clearly revealed stunning azure eyes. He was  
  
smirking. A smirk that said 'Haha. I win. You lose. You lose badly. Loser.' A smirk that made anyone go  
  
ballistic and get blinded by rage. This, of course, was the   
  
case for Pan.  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"Hmm? I said nothing. YOU are the one who should shut up little girl. Talking to your Prince like  
  
that!"  
  
"Who are you, the Prince or my mother? And I already said this: I am not little."  
  
"You are a brave little girl. Most people would have cowered before me and begged. They would  
  
have died already though."  
  
"Well I am not 'most people' you savage! And I am not little!"  
  
"Now I am a savage? Before you said I was your mother and earlier you said I was the Prince.  
  
My, my, my, you are a confusing little one."  
  
Pan clenched her fists. "I am not little."  
  
Trunks took notice of her fists. "Oh, would you like to hit me little one?"  
  
"I. Am. Not. Little." Pan's teeth were clenched.  
  
Trunks spread his arms. "Go ahead little one. Hit me."  
  
Pan's fists were clenched so hard her nails drew tiny slivers of blood. "I. AM. NOT. LITTLE."  
  
Trunks smirked."Come and attack little girl."  
  
"I AM NOT LITTLE!" Trunks felt her Ki rise rapidly and felt an almost unbearable pain in his gut.  
  
Pan's Ki fell as quickly as it rose. He looked up at her,  
  
glaring, only to find she was laughing. Not a mean and stand-offish laugh, but a genuine, triumphant laugh.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
Trunks was astounded. "Wha-what have I done to recieve thanks for?"  
  
"Without you, Son Pan would have never found that she could turn SSJ1."   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	2. Pondering and Grieving

A/N:Hi y'allz! Thanks for reading if you decide to read this because I owrked hard on my fics. . . And I FINALLY signed up! There will be no A/N in the story, so read my notes at the beginning or end. I WILL update my other stories as well, please check them out. Yea. . . Welpz, if this story gets confusing, do not worry. I will probably explain in one way or another. Welpz, READ ON!  
  
". . ."Talking  
  
":. . . :" Thinking  
  
"-=. . . =-" bonds  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 2- Pondering and Grieving   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Gohan's eyes snapped open. He had had a vision.   
  
People of his blood usually had visions, but Bardock was the first recorded. Bardock's visions had saved Vegeta-sei from Frieza's attack, thus destroying Frieza and the Ice-jins. Gokou's visions had saved them from Cell. Now Gohan was having visions. Visions that looked as though they may save his daughter.  
  
Seeing as Beederu was still sleeping, he spoke through their bond.  
  
"-=Bee-chan I just had a vision, so I'll tell you here so you don't wake up.=-"  
  
"-=Gohan? What are you doing in my dream?=-"  
  
Gohan sweat-dropped. "-=I kind of just said that.=-"  
  
"-=Oh. . . =-"  
  
"-=Beederu! My vision, it was bad and it concerned. . . Pan. . . =-"  
  
"-=PAN?!=-" Beederu]s eyes shot open. "Something bad concerning Pan? What was it? What's going to happen to my baby?!"   
  
"Shh. . . Goten and Dad are in the kitchen!" whispered Gohan.  
  
"Sorry. . ." Beederu began to whisper as well. "Well? What was the vision?"  
  
"It was Pan falling in a dark place. . .A big clock . . . The clock said 1:00. . ."  
  
"Pan falling? Darkness at 1:00? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I don't know what it means. . . but what would lead to Pan's downfall?"  
  
"Well, let's go ask her what she thinks about this," Beederu walked out the room.  
  
"Beederu wait! I don't thi-" Gohan was interrupted by a scream.  
  
"PAN! SHE'S GONE! PAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
Gohan ran out to find his wife leaning on the doorway, crying. "Don't worry like that! She's probably in the bathroom or something!" He patted her back. "Just calm down."  
  
"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! I CAN'T SENSE MY BABY'S KI! SHE COULD BE KIDNAPPED OR-OR-OR D-DEAD!"  
  
Gohan's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-you can't sense her Ki?"   
  
"WOULD I BE MAKING THIS UP?!"  
  
Gohan gulped and tried to sense Pan's Ki, but he failed. He sensed nothing.  
  
"P-Panny-chan?"  
  
"Oi Gohan, whaf goin' on?" Gokou and Goten had come, mouths full of pie.  
  
Goten swallowed. "Yea, what's up?"  
  
"P-P-Pan. . ." Gohan leaned on the wall, eyes wide yet seeing nothing. "Sh-She's not here. . ."  
  
"What? Of course she is, I just checked on her. . . " Goten looked into her room. "Not there, probably in the washroom." He walked over and knocked on the door. "Pan? Pan, you in there?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Pan?!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Goten opened the unlocked door with ease to find-  
  
Nothing. A room with no occupant.   
  
"P-Pan?" Goten was now getting worried.  
  
"I can't sense her!" said Gokou.  
  
"Nor can I Dad, nor can I. . ." Gohan moaned. "Where could she be? I can't sense her anywhere!"  
  
"Pan. . .where are you. . . please come home Panny-chan. . . please come home. . . let us know you're safe. . . Pan. . . " Beederu sobbed.   
  
The family stayed in the hallway, pondering and grieving for their beloved daughter, their happy and cheerful granddaughter, their goofy and challenging neice. Pondering and grieving for Pan.   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N:VERY short chappie, but more to come. I just wanted to bring this up-to-date with my other stories so no more for now. You'll find out what happens next only if you R&R! Just press that GO box at the bottom. I will not post more until I get at least 3 reviews. Thankies 4 reading and a special thanks goes to I luv Kai!!!! Ciao 4 Now pplz!  
  
~THe Amazing Sponge 


	3. Trouble and Deception

A/N:Thankies for the 4 reviews I have gotten! I will just cut to the chase and put up the next chapter and the forgotten disclaimer. Oops. . . XD  
  
Disclaimer: I own, I own it, I own it! -=Sees an angry Akira Toriyama storming my way=- Uh. . . uh. . . in my wildest dreams! -=Seeing that Mr.Toriyama has left=- Phew. ^.^;;  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 3- Trouble and Deception  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pan immediatly brought her hands to her mouth. She had just said she reached SSJ1- something that was only allowed to the Royal Family and the Elites. She had just condemned herself and probably her family into a lifetime of misery as those words escaped her lips. She had said that in front of THE Prince. Him in all his Royal stature, Royal authority and Royal looks- well, he did not really look Royal. More of a peasant actually. He wore a tan-coloured sweater and dark brown pants. He slung a small brown leather bag over his shoulder. To top it all off, his clothing was encrusted with dirt and he had several leaves and twigs in his hair. He made her look like a rich lady!  
  
"You. . you have reached SSJ1? Only the Royals and the Elites are allowed to reach SSJ1. . . "  
  
Pan merely stared at him, mouth covered.  
  
"You do know you have just condemned yourself?"  
  
Pan said nothing, but thought plenty. ":Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh. . . :"  
  
"Well?!" he spat.  
  
Pan remained silent.  
  
Trunks gave a heavy sigh. "Well what am I to expect from a filthy farm girl?"  
  
"'F-f-filthy farm girl?!'" She now narrowed those raven eyes of hers. "'Filthy farm girl?!'"  
  
"Well, yes or else what are you little girl?"  
  
"I am NOT a 'filthy farm girl,' nor am I a 'little girl!'" she growled.  
  
"Then are you a. . . man?" Trunks had to greatly restrain himself from bursting into laughter.  
  
"NO I AM NOT!" Pan punched Trunks in the stomach repeatedly, her hair containing traces of gold and her eyes turning a light turquiose.   
  
Trunks frowned and caught her hands. "There you go again. Two strikes for you little girl!"  
  
"I AM NOT LITTLE!" Pan yelled. Her hair was now fully changed and it began to curl up a bit.  
  
Trunks then smirked.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
"I AM NOT LITTLE!" the girl yelled. Her hair was now fully changed and it began to curl up a bit.  
  
Trunks then smirked. ":This is going to be interesting.:" He began to power up, quickly descending to SSJ1. "So, you want a fight? I will give you a fight."  
  
"FINE!" Pan shrieked. "ONI GIRI!" She shot three Ki blasts at him, each formed as a blade. He flipped and ducked and they were successfully evaded.   
  
"Is that the best you can do?" he yawned.  
  
Pan growled. "Shut up. Just Shut up."  
  
"Why little girl? Am I too noisy?"  
  
"SHUT. UP."  
  
"If you say so little girl."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Pan shoved a Ki blast at him. It drew closer faster than he had anticipated.   
  
":Well well well, this girl DOES have some talent.:" He jumped over it and blasted a shot of Ki at her. She backflipped away and jumped at him, shoving him into the ground. He kicked her away and powered down. "You bore me."   
  
"W-what? Gi-giving up alre-ready?" she panted.   
  
"Quiet little girl."  
  
"I. AM. NOT. LITTLE!" she charged at him, but he grabbed by the hair and threw her into a tree. She powered down and lay limp on the grass. "It looks like I can finally continue my journey." He walked away from the knocked out girl.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N:Heheheh. . . So are you beginning to enjoy my little story? Or are you becoming imensely bored or confused? Tell me ANY of your thoughts- just review!  
  
~THe Amazing Sponge 


	4. Caves and Attacks

A/N:WWWWWWWEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Whoa. I so do not know where that came from. ^.^;;  
  
Anyways, I would like to thank I luv Kai for being such a truthful and fantastic regular reviewer, along with Reda. Botan-chan, I have a DBZGT card of 'Videl' that says 'Beederu' 'daughter of Mr.Satan(-=snicker=-).' I prefer that way more than 'Videl,' as 'Videl' is too mundane. Eh. . . yea. And thanks to Fayes Love as well. So, once again, ON WITH THE STUFF!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN DRAGONBALLZGT!   
  
Whoa. I so do not know where that came from. ^.^;;  
  
Today is most likely my day of Weird Outbursts.  
  
I do not own so stop rubbing it in! T.T  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 4 Caves and Attacks  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Vegeta sat upright in bed. His mate had awakened as well.   
  
"What is wrong, Veggie-chan?" she asked.  
  
"It is the boy again," he grumbled. He had just felt his son's Ki flame suddenly.  
  
Bulma placed her hand on her husband's bare chest. "Oh dear. . . You do not think he has ran away again, do you?"  
  
"Of course I do woman!"  
  
"I have a name you know!" Bulma sat upright as well.  
  
"Whatever you say woman."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Yes woman."  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Yes woman?"  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"Yes woman?"  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
"Yes wo-" Bulma slapped his mouth.  
  
"Shut up and good night!" She huffed and lay back down, facing away from him. Vegeta smirked and lay down as well, placing his arm around his wife.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
  
  
Pan's small frame collided with the tree, causing her a slight pain most of us would feel if we broke an arm.  
  
"Ouch. . . Baka," she muttered. She heard the footsteps of the 'Pigheaded' Prince fading away. Then she smirked. ":Now what is he up to? I might as well go find out!:" When she could no longer hear him, she stood up and jumped into a tree. She followed his Ki, careful to be quiet and careful not to fall.  
  
After a few hours of 'stalking,' Pan had grown tired and sleepy. So she was utterly delighted to find that he had walked into a small cave. ":It is about time this guy stopped!:" She followed him in, molding herself to the wall. ":Wow. . . It is so dark here, but the walls are glittering like crazy!:" She continued to sidestep when -SMACK!- a hand hit her on the neck, this time successfully knocking her out.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
A soldier rushed into the throne room.  
  
"My King, M'lady, I have urgent news."  
  
"Yes?" asked the King.  
  
"The Royal Family of Chikyuu just sent a message here."  
  
"Chikyuu? Oh yes, how are Gohan and his family doing on their little 'case?'"  
  
"Not very well sire. They said that last night, their daughter went missing."  
  
"Pan went missing? At night? Oh, this is no problem. She is probably just stirring up some trouble," chuckled the King.  
  
"But they are worried. Early the next morning, the King released a Wanted thread- his son has been missing as well."  
  
"My, that is a pickle. If the two meet up and Trunks finds out who Pan is, he could tell his father and then Gohan's mission will be ruined!"  
  
"They also have realized that. They request one of your most skilled warriors to help with the search, as they themselves cannot venture out. They say it would draw too much attention, and their daughter's Ki has been supressed greatly."  
  
"Oh, alright then. But who to send. . . Juuhachigou dearest?"  
  
"Hn?" replied the Queen.  
  
"Have you any idea of who to send?"  
  
"Send me," a man stepped into the presence of the throne.   
  
"Brother? You wish to go?" asked the Queen.  
  
"Of course; I am your most skilled soldier and thus most qualified for the job."  
  
"Yes, that is true. What do you think Juuhachi?"  
  
"Fine. But you are to bring Marron along."   
  
"Yes m'lady."  
  
"Take care Juunanagou. You leave tomorrow," declared the King.  
  
"Do not worry, I shall not fail, King Krillen," Juunanagou bowed and exited the room.  
  
Krillen chuckled softly. "What has Pan gotten herself into this time?"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
Trunks walked into his cave, venturing farther in until he heard a noise. A slight pitter-patter of feet. He turned and saw the outline of a girl, flattened to the wall. Her eyes peered into the darkness, looking for what, he did not know. He snuck up behind her and with one swift movement, he knocked her out. Then he formed a ball of Ki for light and studied the girl. His eyes widened in shock.   
  
"I-I thought she was knocked out! How did she find me so fast?!" he lit a pie of wodd and looked back at the girl. He saw a long gash from her left shoulder to her elbow, tearing the sleeve of her black kimono. He gulped. ": She must have scraped her arm when she fell. Oops. . . :" He took her over one shoulder and then gently placed her down near the fire. From the other side, he studied her once again.   
  
Earlier, he had called her a filthy farm girl. Now, seeing her in better light, he saw that he was greatly mistaken. She had on a black kimono and a silver speckled blue sash around her waist. Though her hair (tied in a ponytail with blue ribbon) had twigs and leaves in it and her left sleeve was torn, she still looked like a rich lady compared to his current state.   
  
Trunks reached into his bag, looking for bandages but only finding his cape. He ripped off a strip of the purple cloth and carefully tied it around her wound. Then he leaned back and sighed. ":This girl is going to cause me nothing but trouble.:"  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N:Yea, I have nothing more to say except that next update in 15 reviews!  
  
Ciao 4 Now  
  
THe Amazing Sponge 


	5. Brats and Besiegers

A/N:Oh screw that 15 review timeline! I just wanna write!   
  
Oh, I give ultimate thanks to Reda and I luv Kai, this story's most loyal reviewers. I hope you continue to read and that everyone follows your example! ^_^ Cookies for all in the review box thingy maggiger. Oh and, though I no longer care about reviews for updates, I would greatly appreciate it if you did review. Please and Thank you!  
  
ON WITH THE STUFF!  
  
Disclaimer: ARRGH! I do NOT own it, much to my GREAT dismay and ANGER. Calm down. . . calm down. . . sing a happy song. . . I feel pretty. . . oh so pretty. . .   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 5 Brats and Besiegers  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
All she saw was a blur. A great shining blur. The walls flickered and the lights cast by something unknown to her danced on the roof and the walls of what appeared to be. . . a cave. So she turned herself over to study this place further and she found the tip of her nose a mere millimetre away from fire. She blinked and then immediatly began panicking. ": Okay, okay, I have no clue where I am, my arm hurts like heck and I am face-to-face with a fire. Just calm down and be glad that. . . that. . . you have your clothes on! And. . .um. . .okay, just BACK AWAY FROM THE FIRE!:" Pan slowly inched farther from the jumping flames and as soon as she was far enough from them, she jumped up and scrambled to the far wall, awakening a certain cocky Prince(no, not Vegeta!).  
  
"Ah. So the sleeping beauty hath arisen from thy slumber?" he drawled.  
  
"Oh shut up!" she spat. "What am I doing here?"  
  
"I would like to ask you the same question. It seems YOU followed ME here, when you were to be knocked out!"  
  
"Oh yeah, and like I was supposed to just let the fact that you INSULTED me flip-flop away! Well I am sorry, but I think your brain has done that instead!"  
  
"BAKA! You were not to be talking to your Prince like that and YES, you were to let it slide!"  
  
"Stop talking about yourself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop talking about yourself. Saying 'baka' and all, one would get the impression that your only concern is yourself."  
  
"Ch- f- th- a-" Trunks was, for the first time in his life, at a loss for words of insult.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"MOTHER! MOTHER! MOTHER! WHERE ARE YOU?! MOTHER!" yelled a voice. The carrier of said voice ran to her mother's room and pounced on the bed. "MOTHER!"  
  
Bulma, an long aqua-haired beauty, groggily peeped out from the covers. "Yes Bura dear?" she groaned.  
  
"MOTHER! My slave said that she could not make me pancakes! Just because there are no more eggs! I want pancakes mother, I WANT PANCAKES!" shrieked Bura, the minute version of her mother.  
  
"Oh alright Bura. Go tell um. . . the one in the kitchen pantry, go tell that one to get eggs."  
  
"Okay, but this one better be fast!" Bura jumped off the bed and ran out the room.  
  
"Yes, for the sake of my eardrums," muttered Bulma.  
  
"She got that mouth from you, woman."  
  
"Shut up Vegeta."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"So, Gokou? Did they agree?" asked a young and weary-looking woman with blue eyes and long black hair that was piled atop her haid and speared with a pair of chopsticks.  
  
"Yes Beederu, they are sending one of the soldiers in the morning."  
  
"In the morning?! But that is far too long, she has been missing for 5 HOURS since we found out!" cried Beederu.  
  
"Calm down Ru-chan, calm down. We will find her and she will be okay. Pan is strong."  
  
"Yes, but this planet is inhabitated by Saiya-jin! She is only a 16-year old girl!"  
  
"Ah, but Ru, you have forgotten one important factor- she is a demi. A Saiya/Chikyuu-jin demi. They have a Saiya-jin's strength and a Chikyuu-jin's mind. She is smarter and stonger than half the planet!" mused Goten.  
  
"Yea Ru-chan, Goten is right. She will be safe, just stay calm, and we will find her," consoled Gokou.  
  
"Oh, I can only hope for so much," sobbed Beederu.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The girl smirked at him, a smirk worthy of his father. He glared at her and frowned.  
  
"Is that the best you could come up with? I should have known better from a baka!"  
  
Trunks clenched and unclenched his hands. "You are not to talk to your Prince like that you disrespectful, inane, prosaic, obtuse little maggot!"  
  
"There you go again, talking about yourself."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Trunks stomped over to the girl and swung his fist. She ducked and kicked his head away. He growled and before she could run, he grabbed her by the throat and held her up to the wall. "You. Little. Wench! You will take that ALL back right NOW and you will take a fitting punishment at MY command! IS THAT CLEAR?!" he snarled through gritted teeth. Much to his surprise, amusement and anger, Pan did not nod, very much unlike what any other weak baka here would do. "SAY YES OR NOD!" he yelled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Pan struggled for air, but Trunks' hand was too tight around her neck. She was pale and frantic, searching for anyway out of her terrible predicament. She then saw it. It was swinging behind her beseiger and was very furry. ":A tail! Grandpa said his was cut off because it was cursed! And Papa said. . . it is extremely rude to touch a tail and. . . very painful!" Pan would have smirked, but due to her lack off oxygen, she could not muster up enough strength. Instead, she very slowly and very carefully reached toward the brown appendage, and grasped it firmly. Trunks hold loosened, but his hand did not leave her neck. She then narrowed her eyes at Trunks and -YANK!- tugged on the tail. He dropped her immediatly and howled in pain, his eyes watering. Pan then darted to his other side and kicked him down. "Yes."  
  
"You little baka. . . "he wheezed. "Gloating as well!"  
  
"Not like YOU do not! Besides, I was merely answering your question!"  
  
"You will take the punishment?"  
  
"Yep- when I propose to you!"  
  
"But that will NEVER happen!"  
  
"EXACTLY!" Pan then began her departure from the cave only to be stopped by a rough hand on the shoulder.   
  
"But would this change anything?"   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N:Ai, sorry it took me so long to update. Well, you know the things school does to aspiring writers! ^.^;; I also apologize for saying "Screw new reviews" for I would loooove to get more reviews! It is just that I would also like to update as well. Please, review whenever you get the chance- reviews are what make me take the time to update. I write all the time, just updating takes SOME persuasion. ^.^;;  
  
Ciao 4 Now & thanks for reading!   
  
THe Amazing Sponge 


	6. A Kiss Means Something

A/N:I love you guys!!!!!!!!!!! I am so glad that y'all like this story. . . This was my third fanfic idea and I wrote like, the first 7 or something chapters down so I have a storyline and will you guys be surprised! Thankies to y'allz especially my regular reviewers:  
  
I luv Kai (You are like, the most persistent)  
  
Fayes Love (Why lookie here, I am UPDATING! Muchos gracias, salamat po, merci, arigatou!)  
  
I am also VERY honoured to have been reviewed by dragon agility, whose stories I have loved since my first day on FF.N.   
  
THANKIES!  
  
I have also been very ill the past two days and so my head still pains me. Owie. . . Welpz, ON WITH THE STUFF!  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think a sponge, though it be amazing, would own DBZGT?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 6 A Kiss Means Something  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"You will take the punishment?"  
  
"Yep- when I propose to you!"  
  
"But that will NEVER happen!"  
  
"EXACTLY!" Pan then began her departure from the cave only to be stopped by a rough hand on the shoulder.   
  
"But would this change anything?"  
  
Pan shivered under his hand. His mere touch sent chills down her spine as well as excitement. What was he talking about? Or, more importantly, where was he leading things to?  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
  
  
"JUUNANAGOU! JUUNANAGOU!" a girl with blonde hair tied in low pigtails ran down the hall and tackled her uncle. "Juunana! I finally caught ya!"  
  
"Marron, please get off," said a muffled voice.  
  
"Oops. Sorry Uncle," Marron jumped up and helped pull her mother's brother to his feet. "So. . . Are you excited about the trip?"  
  
"Mm hmm. I have my own little Things-To-Do list while we are there."  
  
"Oh yes! A list of things to do or sights to see in our spare time! That is perfect!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"I must make one of my own!"   
  
Juunanagou smirked. "Go now, for now is the time of my departure," With that, Juunanagou raised his finger in a type of salute and disappeared, leaving a dumbfounded Marron standing in the hall.  
  
"U-uncle. . . ?"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Trunks hesitated, rethinking his decision. His Saiya-jin mind fought with his Chikyuu-jin side.  
  
":Just go, you will probably dispose of her afterwards!:"  
  
":Is this not low? She too is a Saiya-jin, a powerful one at that.:"  
  
":So?! YOU are a demi! She is WORTHLESS!:"  
  
":Ignore the floccipaucinihilipification of your pride! Do what is right!:"  
  
":Yes, do what is right! Go for it! It is just a kiss!:"  
  
":No! She might be hurt!:"  
  
":So? She is just another girl who became attracted to you!:"  
  
":But will you stoop down that low?:"  
  
":Will you risk her blabbing it out?!:"  
  
That did it. Trunks made his decision.  
  
Without any hesitation, he turned her around and covered her mouth with his. He placed his hand on the back of her head and brought her closer to him. He was beginning to think his plan had worked- until he felt a stinging pain on his cheek and the absence of Pan's lips. He turned to the cave entrance to see her running off. She had fled, but why?   
  
Again without hesitation, Trunks ran after her.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
"MOM! DAD! MOM! DAD!"   
  
Juuhachigou and Krillen looked up from their chess game to see their daughter burst into the room. "MOM! DAD! UNCLE DISAPPEARED!"  
  
"What?" asked Juuhachigou.  
  
"I-I was talking to him a-a-and and he-he. . ."  
  
"He what Marron?"  
  
"HesaidIhavetogoandhesalutedorsomethinganddisappeared! Pleasedonotbemadatmeicannottellyouwherehewenthejust-"  
  
"Whoa there, calm down. Take a deep breath and tell us what happened. We will not get angry at you," consoled Krillen.  
  
Marron took a deep breath and told them what happened.  
  
"Juunana disappeared just like that?" asked a dazed Juuhachigou. ":My brother. . .Where have you gone and why?:"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
"PAN!"  
  
Pan ran through the rain and zigzagged through the trees. ":No. . .no. . . this cannot be happening. . . It can NOT be happening. . . :" She slammed her eyes closed, allowing the tears to fall. She stumbled over a tree root and fell into waots deep mud. She groggily picked herself up and stood there, her head pounding and her lungs overworked.  
  
"PAN! PLEASE!"  
  
Pan began to run.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
"PAN!" Trunks yelled. He was low, and he needed to explain to her why he had acted like that. He wanted to apologize to her for his rude behavoir, something he rarely did. Most of all, there was something about that kiss that intrigued him. Something different. . .  
  
The rain splattered upon his lavender locks and he began to shiver.  
  
"PAN! PLEASE!" He continued to run, but not for very long. He soon found her, covered in mud, standing in an open clearing. She glared at him, a glare that sent even more shivers down his spine. "Pan I-"   
  
"I do not know what they say on your chauvanist planet," she started, in a pained voice. "But on mine, a kiss is special. Especially a first kiss. A kiss means something."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N:And so our story ends with Pan hating Trunks for kissing her because A Kiss Means Something. THE END.  
  
...................  
  
...................  
  
...................  
  
...................  
  
...................  
  
...................  
  
Ah, I am just kidding. Of COURSE this is not the END! Whaddya think, I would build up all this to end like nothing? Imma go out with a BANG!  
  
Ciao 4 Now  
  
THe Amazing Sponge 


	7. The Five Minutes

A/N:REDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKIES FOR PUTTING ME ON YOUR FAVE AUTHORS LIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THIS CHAPPIE IS DEDICATED TO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hyperness. . . ah, my haven. . .   
  
Lol well, on with the stuff!  
  
Disclaimer: It has just turned 7:40. I have nothing to do. Do you think I would be Akira Toriyama?!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 7 The Five Minutes  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
She jumped from rooftop to rooftop of the many dwellings in the Crown City in which the castle stood. Tears streamed down her face and the rain now fell heavily. She was soaked and freezing, but she could not feel it. All she could feel was the violation of Trunks' kiss, and the yearning to go home. She would go home, if she could. She did not know where home was. She was lost. Lost on a planet she barely knew and in a city which looked like it was in the year 3003, especially compared to the rest of the planet.  
  
Pan finally jumped upon the most renissance-looking building she could see. It was an old clock tower. Its face showed the time 12:55 She sat on its pointed top and hugged her knees toward herself. She gazed up at the dark, starless sky hoping to see something comforting but found nothing.   
  
"Stupid chauvanist planet with their idiotic and sexist royals. I bet that even the stupid grass is mindless, that is why there is so little of it here," she muttered. "Damn this place. . . I want to go home. . . " She slammed her eys shut and hugged her knees closer, trying to keep warm, though she could not feel the wind howling around her, or the rain pounding upon her skin- only the pain deep within her heart.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Dammit where did that girl go?!" Trunks growled. Heran through the streets of the Crown City. "If somebody finds me I will be in deep sh*t! Son of a. . . " He hastened his pace and his head swung from side to side, looking for the girl who might get him in loads of trouble. "Father will murder me if he finds out, no thought about an heir. Bura probably has told father to kill me hundreds off times already. If I recall, her first words were. . . "  
  
An image of a 2-year-old Bura with puffy red eyes and a glare pointing and yelling at a 7-year-old Trunks holding a decapitated doll.  
  
". . . 'Trunks die.'"   
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
Beederu sat in the corner of the room, hands in her lap, legs straight and eyes unblinkingly staring at nothing. Eyes that were full of tears and shone like diamonds. Gohan looked at his wife and froze for he had found her greatly resembling. . .   
  
A doll.  
  
A lifeless doll.  
  
A lifeless doll with glass eyes that never closed and a mouth that never moved. Skin that could crack at the slightest touch and a mind that was not there.  
  
He shuddered at the thought of his wife in that horribly fragile state and walked over to her. He put his arms around her and kissed her.  
  
"Do not worry Beederu, we WILL find her. We will."  
  
Beederu turned her head toward her husband and she parted her lips, speaking barely in a whisper. "But something bad is going to happen to her. I know it. Remember your dream?"  
  
Gohan remembered.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Pan felt a very familiar Ki coming her way. A Ki she had felt very recently and was very angry at. Trunks' Ki. She stood up to leave her post and stepped backwards. The rain had made the rooftop slick as ice and she sliiped and began to plummet toward the ground.  
  
"Oh sh-" her head banged on a stone ledge and she was knocked unconscious.   
  
A figure suddenly appeared on the ground right below her, stuck out an arm and caught her, just before she hit the ground. The figure then held Pan closer and jumped into the air, disappearing.  
  
And the clock struck one.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N:The original title for this chappie was "And the Clock Struck One" but I found "The Five Minutes" to be much more effective. Heheheh. . .   
  
Welpz, plz R&R and  
  
Ciao 4 Now! 


	8. A Hallow Blur

A/N:HI!!!!!!!! I am so sorry I took sooo long to post, but I lost my connection and suffered severe writer's block. . . ArRgH!!!! Welpz, here is to hoping you enjoy this chappie  
  
(BTW, my bday was last week! YAY!) !!!!!!!!!!!!! ON WITH THE STUFF!  
  
Disclaimer:I. Do. -=whisper{not}whisper=- Own. DB/Z/GT.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 8 A Hallow Blur  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
It happened all too fast.   
  
Gohan and Bideru were in their room, waiting for any sign that Pan was safe.  
  
They got their sign.  
  
At exactly 5 seconds before 1:00, Gohan felt his wife get cold. He released her from his arms and turned her around so they could face each other.  
  
She had stopped.  
  
Stopped, like a clock stops ticking or a bird stops singing.  
  
All the colour in her face had been drained and her eyes had a kind of glazed look to them. They looked even more like glass and her even paler complexion heightened her resemblance to a doll. Gohan stared, shocked. She was not looking anymore. She was just staring, and Gohan could tell that she saw nothing. She looked hallow, like she had been emptied of all emotion and thought. Slowly, he rose his hand and pressed it to her cheek.   
  
"Bideru. . . " he whispered.   
  
She did not reply.  
  
His eyes darted out the window, staring at the crescent moon.   
  
He saw a small sillohuete, and then it disappeared.  
  
He knew, in that instant, in that exact moment, right when the chime of the town bell rang.  
  
She was gone.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Trunks stood atop a tree top, squinting around to get a good look at the night. His gaze slowly turned to the city, facing the moon.   
  
Its shape was perfect- curved gently and radiant against the dark night sky.  
  
But something was different. . .   
  
There was a small rift in the curve, right where the clock tower met the sky.  
  
A person.  
  
Trunks jumped to another tree to get a better view.   
  
"It is probably some worker. . . " he murmured, looking hard into the darkness.   
  
All at once, a chain of events occurred;  
  
The shadow disappeared.  
  
Trunks felt a sharp pain in his chest.  
  
A series of images flooded before his eyes.  
  
He began to lose his breath.  
  
The chime of the clock tower rang throughout the night air, pounding in his ears.  
  
He clutched his chest, his vision blurred, his palms sweaty. He gasped for air and stumbled off the delicate point of the tree. Falling to the ground he closed his eyes and let the images reply themselves over and over, the ring of the bell wreaking havoc to his mind like a hurricane to a town.  
  
All the pictures, flashbacks, popping up suddenly and fading away as quickly as they came, it was like there was a video playing inside his mind on fast forward. "N-nani. . . ?" he gasped. He recognized the images- or at least tried to. A girl with a black kimono, hair even darker. . . A cut sleeve, a long scrape, blood. . . a decapitated doll. . . a crying figure in the rain. . . All the while he saw this a singsong voice echoed in the background.  
  
Trunks die. . . Trunks die. . . Trunks die. . .   
  
With the bell, the voice got louder and louder until it got to the point where Trunks thought he would go mad.  
  
And then he hit the ground.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N:SoRrIe This is so short. . . I am saving the rest for the next chapter. . .   
  
MEEP Yea, and I also have like, 5 other stories. . . MEEP!!!!!!  
  
Review before I call in that long awaited favour I have with the monkeys!  
  
And I was gonna use that favour to get the hamsters too. . . SO REVIEW!  
  
=3  
  
Ciao, ja ne  
  
THe Amazing Sponge 


	9. The Chaotic Gap

A/N:Okee, time to update this. I take it you guys got tired of waiting for me? Because I only got a few reiviews last time, which I really appreciate. But for the huge lack, I am very sad now... =(  
  
Disclaimer: I own this not.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 9 The Chaotic Gap  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A few years passed.  
  
The Chikyuu empire collapsed as Bideru died of reasons unknown.  
  
Gohan remarries in order to keep the Chikyuu-jin throne.  
  
Gohan remarries Marron Chestnut.  
  
Marron Chestnut sent to Vegeta-sei in order to negotiate weaponry prices wthout causing an uproar.  
  
No news from Juunanagou on his lost trip.  
  
Prince Trunks found laying face down in the mud in the outskirts of the Crown City.  
  
Son Pan still missing.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
"Jun! Ju-u-un!"  
  
A girl about 17 years old, with shining raven eyes, called for her host. "Jun?"  
  
Jun popped his head into her room, some of his jet black hair falling over his eyes. "Yes, Nosu?"  
  
"Jun... what day is it today?" Nosu smiled shyly.  
  
Jun smiled as he sat on her bed, looking thoughtful. "Let's see... today is... the day of rest?"  
  
"No, Jun! Today is my birthday!"  
  
"Oh, how could I have forgotten?" Jun laughed as he ran his fingers through her soft, smooth black hair. "Happy birthdau, Nosu-chan."  
  
Nosu hugged Jun tight around the middle. "Arigatou, Jun!"   
  
He returned the hug and, for a few moments, they stayed in that warm embrace. Jun then broke the hug off. "Come on, birthday girl, it is time for breakfast." Jun took her hand and led her out of her room, down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Sorry it is so small though."  
  
Nosu leaned against Jun's chest, smiling happily. "I would not have it any other way."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"MOTHER! MOTHER! MO-O-O-O-OTHE-R!"  
  
The Princess of Vegeta-sei banged her fists on the table, causing it to crack. "MOTHER!"  
  
The weary queen staggered into the dining hall, placing a hand on her forehead. "Yes, Bura dearest?"  
  
"Just WHERE is my breakfast? I SPECIFICALLY told my slave that I was to have it at 9'o'clock SHARP! It is now 9:02! Where. Is. My. BREAKFAST?!" Bura shrieked.  
  
Bulma groaned, closing her eyes. "I-I will get on that right away, dear..." She walked out of the hall, groaning. ":Just where did I go wrong...?:" she pondered.  
  
"BUUUUUUURRAAAAA!" yelled Trunks. He stormed into the dining hall and shoved his sister to the floor. "BURA! How many times have I told you not to go into my room?!" he roared.  
  
Bura crawled backward, into the wall. "I-I was not in your room!"  
  
"DO NOT LIE!" Trunks stepped forward menacingly. "I KNOW YOU WERE- YOU CHIPPED MY HEADBOARD YOU CLOD!" He bent over a smacked her across the face. "You know you deserved that you little b***h!" He spat on her before storming out of the hall.  
  
Bura sat huddled against the wall, her eyes scrunched closed, shaking. ":It will all be over soon... over soon... just be patient...:" she repeted to herself.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
"Goten..." purred a voice. "Go-o-o-o-otennn...."  
  
Goten looked out of his room, trying to locate the source of the voice. Marron pounced on him, and they both toppled onto the floor.  
  
"M-marron-chan!" Goten laughed. "Why are you here so early?"  
  
"Just to see you... because youknow how impatient I can get..." Marron answered. "Now come on, let me in you room so we can chat..." she requested, seductively.  
  
"Marron, we have to make sure that my brother does not find out, so it is far to risky to do it now!" Goten replied.  
  
"Oh fine," Marron said, pouting, "we will wait until later." She then humphed and turned on her heel down the hall. Goten watched her before she turned the corner, and then went back into his room. He shook his head and tisked Marron before he continued to build his model.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
"There, there..." Juuhachigou comforted her sobbing husband. "Marron is only a few planets away, you know..."  
  
"Y-yes but... My little girl is married!" wailed Krillen.  
  
Juuhachigou sighed. It was like this since Marron left to go to Chikyuu. In the morning, Krillen would not eat his breakfast, merely pick and prod at it. In the afternoon, he would only half-heartedly rule the planet, never giving much thought to the orders he gave- not that he usually did, but still! At night, he would sob and mourn for his married, first-and-only, perfect little angel that was now worlds away. As much as Juuhachigou loved Krillen, she was becoming rather annoyed by his foolishness.   
  
"Krillen, love, you would like to visit her?" asked Juuhachigou.  
  
At that, Krillen immediately ceased his crying and looked at Juuhachigou with a bright face. "Really?" he asked. "You mean it?"  
  
Juuhachigou nodded and Krillen jumped up lke a little kid with a lollipop. "Yay!" he ran out of the room to summon the ships.  
  
Juuhachigou just shook her head and laughed. "My bald little monk..."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N:Done. And sorry, I know Trunks is a huge muthafo... ^^; But it means something that will be revealed next time if I am supplied with enough reviews. Sorry for the late update!  
  
Ja ne, hope you enjoyed, happy Spring Break!!  
  
THe Amazing Sponge 


End file.
